pokemon_tower_defense_storylinefandomcom-20200214-history
Cerulean Gym 2 (level)
Cerulean Gym 2 is the 11th level of Pokémon Tower Defense and the final level of Chapter 2. Plot While Satoshi, Joey, and Maruto are amazed by the appearance of Kyogre, enters the Gym and says he needs to talk to his wife, . Ash tells Misty the city is not safe and that he lost while escaping the Legendary Birds. Misty responds by saying Ash should leave, since interfering with their plans will only cause suffering to those who he cares about. Suspicious of Kyogre being involved in Misty's mind-control, Ash decides to catch Kyogre and throws a Master Ball at the Legendary Pokémon. The Master Ball, however, is stopped in mid air by a Psychic attack. Misty then tells he is finally here and a Shiny Mewtwo appears, introducing himself as "The General". Surprised by the fact that there is another Mewtwo besides the one he knows, Ash is told by Mewthree that he is a failed specimen from the creation of Mewtwo. He tells he watched how Mewtwo destroyed the lab, they were created in, and how he destroyed everything that came in his way. However, he lost all his admiration for Mewtwo when Ash showed up and Mewtwo became good. Mewthree then decided that he was going to continue what Mewtwo started. Joey and Maruto complain about the length and boringness of the story, infuriating Mewthree. Scared, Joey and Maruto flee, with Mewthree chasing after them. Ash then asks Satoshi to fight Kyogre to free Misty, while he will take care of Mewthree. Satoshi then faces off against Misty and Kyogre. After a hard fought battle he/she manages to defeat Kyogre, freeing Misty and Kyogre from their mind-control. Misty then hands Satoshi the Cascade Badge as a token of his/her victory. Major events * Satoshi, Joey, and Maruto meet . * It is revealed that Ash got separated from his , while escaping from the Legendary Birds. * Ash tries to catch Kyogre with his Master Ball, but fails. * Mewthree, a Shiny Mewtwo, appears and reveals to be the mastermind behind all the controlled Pokémon and people. * Ash goes after Mewthree to try and stop him. * Satoshi battles and Kyogre and wins, freeing them from their mind-control and earning him/her the Cascade Badge. 'Debuts' * Mewthree Characters 'Humans' * Joey * Maruto * * 'Pokémon' * Kyogre ( ) * Mewtwo (Shiny; Mewthree) Trivia * Mewthree is revealed to be male in this level. * Mewthree recalls the events of Pokémon: The First Movie - Mewtwo Strikes Back. * is revealed to be 's wife in this level. * Even though Mewthree stopped Ash's Master Ball from catching Kyogre, it would have failed to catch it anyways since Kyogre was already owned by Misty and it is impossible to catch other Trainer's Pokémon. ** However, it could be that Misty did not own Kyogre, but only commanded it. * This is the first level to show a Shiny Pokémon. * This is the first level in which only one Pokémon has to be defeated. * This level has the fewest number of waves, having only 1 wave. ** However, in , there are battles with only one wave as well, but these are against different opponents with each 1 wave. *** The same goes for . Furthermore, there are also wild Pokémon battles consisting of 10 to 30 waves. Category:Levels Category:Gym levels